New Girl on Campus
by Friendly Lemon Writer
Summary: (FULL OF SMUT!) A girl who isn't afraid to get dirty with the smile of a chesire cat. Watch as Yuri Chesire gets with RWBY characters left and right. Chapters might be slow due to school so be patient. Pms are always avaliable for requests for position,characters,or if you want to add your own characters! (Info for Yuri in profile.)
1. First Day

_**FLW here,this is my first lemon in a while. I implore you to review,as I'd like to improve with every lemon wrote. And if you want to,please request a character. I have the next character but afterwards I don't know. You can also request a position or kink you'd like Yuri and her partner for the chapter to preform.**_

On the way to Beacon,a girl was pacing. Her ass bounced with every step and her breasts did too,her strapless purple dress leaving little to the imagination. Coming out of the back of her dress was a long purple cat tail that swished. When the air blew through a window her dress would flutter up softly,giving just a hint of light purple panties. However, Her eyes would flicker with slight excitement. She was finally getting to go to Beacon! She just hoped she could keep herself under control.

The airship would dock and a young man with blond hair and armor would push past her and run to a trash can,throwing up. As she walked,she could spot a few male's pants make a tent from seeing her bubble butt bounce. She'd smile softly but keep herself composed for now. Being a faunus,she had a heat period,however,due to a mutation, she had 'fits' of heat,causing her to want to pounce and make the person she jumped on hers. Being younger,it wasn't as bad,simply pouncing on people and licking their faces. However,now that she was 18 it would be a struggle. With a jolt,she realized she was starting to get wet. She'd shake her head,trying to keep dirty thoughts away,however she can't help but imagine being gangbanged by every male on that airship,letting them all having turns on her. She'd start purring as her hand would glide to her crotch,more images flashing through her head.

Before she could get any further,she'd be knocked over. "Sorry about that!" A hand would be extended and she'd take it,holding on a bit long as she looked up to see Vomit Boy,who blushed at how long they were holding hands. She'd look him up and down,smiling softly at his outfit. "Well,the name's Jaune Arc,Short,sweet,rolls off the tounge,ladies love it." She'd flare up more as she pushes her big bust against his chest. "I'm Yuri Chesire~" Jaune was hard pressed not to look at her DD cup breasts,and Yuri smiled as she felt something poke her thigh,smiling wider when she saw him blush harder. "Well Miss Chesire,I should really be going-" "Oh yes,I know exactly where you're going." She'd start dragging him away,listening to him stutter excuses.

She walked into a few bushes,her wetness growing as she she pinned the freshman to a tree,looking him eye to eye. For a while,neither of them would say anything until Yuri put her hands on his chest and kisses him,Jaune's eye's widening in shock. Yuri'd let out a groan as Jaune's hands grab her waist. "S-Sorry!" Yuri would shut him up with another kiss,moving his hands to her butt. She'd lick his lips,wanting to make this kiss more passionate. Jaune would go to say something again but her tounge would slither into his mouth,playing with his tounge like 2 snakes slithering all over each other. Jaune would groan softly and his erection would push against her again. One of her hands would run down his chest while the other one grabs his head and pulls his head in closer. The hand going down would play over Jaune's hardened erection and Yuri would smile. "My,rather endowned aren't we. Good,I won't be bored." She'd stick a hand in his pants and he'd stiffen. "S-Someone might see us!" She'd smile and stroke it softly,pulling a groan out of his lips. "No one will,they're all at the auditorium." "Like we should be!" Yuri would pull his erection out of his underwear,the tip sticking out of his pants. She'd look and lick her lips before looking at him,pouting. "Cmon,don't you want to play with me?~" Before he could say anything she'd grip his erection. "Well,I wanna play with you." "H-How much are we gonna do?" Yuri'd look up. "Are you agreeing?" "N-No...I just wanna know how far you'll go." She'd make a thinking face,starting to stroke him before zeroing in on some precum starting to come out.

"Well for starters..." She'd get on her knees and pull his pants down all in the same motion. Before he can react she'd lick the tip of his cock,causing him to shudder as she samples his cum. "mmmm~ not too salty~" She'd stroke it with one hand while a hand goes in her own panties,rubbing her moistening slit,causing them both to moan. "Mmmmm Yuri~" Said girl would smile and starting licking it,going from the bottom to the tip,putting it in her mouth as her tounge swirled over the tip,tasting more precum. Her moans from rubbing herself would create vibrations on the tip,causing more to come out. Eventually,she'd start lowering her head,pulling his cock deeper into her mouth. She'd feel his hands go onto her head,then go lower down her body,right to her breasts,giving them a soft squeeze,causing Yuri to moan softly as her nipples start to perk up.

Jaune would give a loud moan as she sucked hard once before pulling the dick out of her mouth with a *pop*. "W-why'd you-" Before he could continue that sentence,he'd look away as she starts taking her dress off. "Oh my,what a gentlemen~" After a while,Jaune would feel hands hug him from behind. "Do me a favor Vomit Boy,lay down on the ground." While he'd cringe at the name,he'd oblidge and lay down with his dick up in the air,getting his first look of Yuri's naked body. "They're so big..." She'd smile,crossing her arms under her breasts and leaning over,eye to eye with him. "You want a blowjob? Or something more..." A hand would go to her wet pussy,opening it to show her pink insides. "Serious~" Jaune's face was tomato red as his cock twitched in yearning. "B-blowjob..." She'd pout. "I wanted to try something fun~" She'd get on her knees. "I guess I'll do the next best thing." She'd lower her head and put him inside her mouth again. She'd wink at him as she starts bobbing,pulling him deeper with ever forward motion. Jaune would groan,feeling close already. That's when Yuri turned it up a notch.

Jaune would gasp as he felt two large orbs go on either side of his dick. Then they started suffocating his dick,only letting the tip be seen from above. Yuri smiled and licked said tip as her breasts moved up and down. "Yuri,I'm gonna..." She'd speed up,sucking on the tip and he gasped as he came into her mouth,Yuri swallowing every drop eagerly. She'd let him go as Jaune panted,his dick starting to soften. "Now now,I hope you aren't done yet,I haven't came yet." Before he could look up,she'd sit on his face,her soaked pussy in front of his face. "I licked you,time for you to lick me." Jaune would blush and nod. "L-least I can do..." He'd give her pussy a small lick,causing her to sigh in pleasure. "Cmon,go faster~" Jaune'd start speeding up,more then she thought he would,causing her to gasp and moan loudly,starting to grind on his face. "Mmmm just like that~" She'd feel herself get closer as she feels his tounge slide against her clit,moaning softly. "Don't worry Vomit Boy,I'm close." Hearig this,Jaune would keep licking,making sure to lick her clit everytime. He had heard from one of his sisters that this was a sweet spot. Evidently it was,as she continued to moan with every lick he made. His hands would go on her butt and give it a squeeze,feeling how squishy it was. Feeling the squeeze,Yuri would wiggle her hips for him. "Like what your feeling? Who knows,maybe next time I'll let you fill up my tight little hole with your thick,meaty _cock_." Imagining it now,she'd moan,playing with her breasts as she pleasured from below. "Just a little bit more~"

Jaune would finish her with a small nip on her clit,causing her to gasp and cum on his face. She'd pant,then moan softly as she feels his tounge clean her up. Afterwards, she'd get up and start putting her dress back on. "So,a-are we a thing now?" She'd turn to Jaune,raising an eyebrow. "What gave you that idea? No,we aren't a thing,but we can be friends." Yuri's blue eyes would sparkle. "Friends with benefits. Now cmon,its getting late."

A few minutes later,they'd sneak their way into the auditorium,Jaune still blushing. Ozpin had just finished up his speech and was directing new students to the ballroom. She'd take a brief look around before spotting a nice pair of ass,wearing tights,leggings,a black vest that showed off her breasts under a white shirt,and wearing a black bow on her head. Yuri's eyes would stare as the girl walked off,her butt jiggling with every movement. She'd lick her lips,following.


	2. What Happened Last Night

_**FLW here with the new chapter. This one has been my favorite one to write so far. I also have news,that being that the first request has came in! Said request was by DragonSlayerofAwesomeness. It will involve Yuri helping Ruby out of a sticky situation but will be the 5th chapter. What are the next two? You'll have to wait and see. As always,be sure to review,as it greatly helps out my writing.**_

It was approaching the night as students were putting on pajamas and finding places to rest for the night. Inside the girl's bathroom was our protagonist,showing off their naked body as they start to pull on their pink pajama bottoms with smiles all over it and a simple red t-shirt,not bothering with underwear. She was about to turn to leave when she hears the door open and turns,seeing her target from before walk in. She looked absolutely stunning to Yuri,the girl wearing their outfit from before but starting to change into a yukata-style shirt with a matching skirt,all in place with accents of white. However,she was still wearing her bow. Yuri watched with growing lust as the the girl pulled her shirt off,showing off her C cups before starting to pull her pants down.

Yuri would frown,as their facing the wrong way,her ass away from the lust filled girl. Hiding in a stall,she'd activate her semblance,causing her body to vanish except for her growing smile. Her semblance,self named Evaporation,allowed her to turn parts or her entire body invisible. However,an imprint of her smile would persist,letting people know she's there if they find it. After activating it,she'd sneak under the stall,rolling under the door and coming up,sneaking around to find the girl she's been after.

Blake would stiffen as her cat ears twitch under their bow. She was in the middle of pulling her panties on when she got a chill down her spine. It felt like someone had entered her personal space. She'd wheel around to find no one there,but would gasp as she felt a hand smack her butt. She'd go to grab the hand but came up empty handed,realizing the culprit was invisible. Yuri would go back to the stall and go back to normal,snickering so only she heard it. Her ass was so soft! She couldn't wait for the lights to go out and have some fun. She'd exit the stall and go into the main area,keeping an eye on Blake as she sits in the corner,making sure not to look directly at her,unless she figures out it was Yuri who tapped her ass.

Eventually,the lights would start to turn off,except for a single candle. Blake,tired after the long trip here from Menagerie,the struggles of dealing with people flirting with her,and that wierd encounter in the bathroom,was about to turn the light off when it flickers off by itself. "Lemme help you with that." Having night vision due to being a faunus,she'd see a very curvatious girl smiling at her. She didn't know why,but this girl's smile freaked her out a bit. "I'm Yuri Chesire." Blake would catch the outline of a tail swishing around before turning to Yuri again. "Thank you for the help Yuri,but if you'll excuse me..." Yuri sat down in front of her,still smiling her creepy smile,and Blake would find the words dying in her throat. Yuri would lean forward,looking eye to eye with her as a hand rubs Blake's thigh. "What's the matter," Her lips were close to Blake's as the ninja looks a bit nervous,but the smell of arousal was faintly coming off her. "Cat got your tounge?" She'd kiss Blake,the girl gasping in surprise before Yuri shoved her tounge into Blake's mouth,causing her to moan as she feels her tounge being played with. She'd try to push the girl away but Yuri'd grab Blake's wrists. After a minute,Yuri would pull back,the two panting softly as saliva connects their lips.

Blake would look to Yuri,amber to cold blue. "I'll yell if you don't stop right now." Yuri would smile at her threat,still rubbing her thigh,but her hand had moved to Blake's inner thighs. "You could," Yuri would agree,moving her body so her knee rubs Blake's moistening crotch softly. "But seeing how wet your getting," Yuri would put her left hand on Blake's large breasts,giving them a soft squeeze. "Why would you?" She'd kiss Blake again,but the girl would try to fight her tounge off by closing her mouth. Yuri would narrow her eyes. "Really now,isn't this one of your novels?" Blake's eyes would widen and she'd go to ask Yuri how she knew about Ninjas of Love but Yuri would thrust her tounge in her mouth again,the hand on her left breast massaging it while her other hand replaces her knees,rubbing right over Blake's growing wet spot,the sexy ninja moaning despite trying not to. Yuri would pull back,leaving Blake shaking in pleasure. "I saw you in a bookstore. For a ninja,your not too sneaky~" Her hands would go inside the back of Blake's pants,gropping her butt. "And your ass is to die for~" She'd lower her head and lick right on top of Blake's covered but rapidly perking nipples. "And these aren't too bad either..."

Blake was blushing in embaressment and pleasure,groaning softly as Yuri keeps playing with her ass. "Why not just give in? It'll be so much better for you~ Think about it,I'll even let you have a test drive~" Blake's eyes would widen as Yuri rips a small hole in her panties,showing her wet pussy. "oooooh~ I'm sure you're gonna taste wonderful~" "T-taste-Nya~" She'd meow by mistake as Yuri licks her,testing to see how she'd taste. Yuri'd look up at her licking her lips. "You taste fishy kitty cat." She'd snicker as Blake blushes more before gasping loudly as Yuri grab her hips,pulling her closer,and digs in,licking up her juices like a kitten with a milk bowl. Blake would bite her fist to hide her moans. " _It **is** just like one of my books," _she realized as Yuri teased her clit with her tounge," _she's doing a scene straight out of Ninjas of Love,when the ninja snuck inside the castle to-"_ Her eyes would widen to the size of dinner plates as she remember what happens next. Sure enough,Yuri would shove her tounge deep inside Blake,causing the girl to scream in pleasure,her fist now bleeding with how hard she's biting it. Yuri would wiggle her tounge around,moving Blake's legs onto her shoulders to hit even deeper,said girl letting out cries and pleas to go faster. Blake was beet red,unable to stop her moans and pleas.

Soon,Blake was whisper yelling that she was about to cum when Yuri pulled her tounge out,slowly,causing the taller girl to whimper with need. "Why'd you stop!" She again whisper yelled. Yuri would smile that damned smile again. "Like I said,this was a test drive." She'd tap her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I should leave,give you time to think about it..." She'd start to get up but Blake gripped her wrist. Yuri would look down to her. "Please..." Yuri knew she was horny from the wave of arousal coming off her,escpecially her crotch area. "You sure?" Blake would do a small nod. "I wanna hear you beg me~" She said as a finger teased Blake's clit,rubbing it between 2 fingers. "Please..." Yuri would smile wide. "Cmon now,you gotta do more then that~" Blake would look up at her. "P-Please mistress...I want you to make me scream in pleasure..." Yuri's smile was so big it was a surpise it didn't hit her ears. "That's what I like to hear." She'd get on her knees and grab Blake's ass roughly as she goes back to eating her out,teasing her asshole with a finger. Blake would keep moaning into her fist before Yuri takes it away,wanting to hear her cute moans.

Eventually,Blake's inner walls would clench down on Yuri's tounge as she cries out,cumming. Yuri would lap up ever drop eagerly as Blake gasps for breath,sweating profoundly. _"She's good..."_ "Thanks for the compliment kitty cat. I hope you aren't too tired though,I'm sure I can have more fun with you~" Yuri would say,giving her breasts a squeeze before starting to grope them. Blake would moan softly as Yuri starts taking Blake's pajamas off,not wanting them to be wet when people started waking up. She'd go to take the bow off,knowing what was underneath,but Blake would stop her hand. "Please..." Yuri would nod and back up,her night vision enchanced eyes soak in Blake's naked and sweaty form.

She'd lay on Blake,their breasts rubbing against each other as she whispers in Blake's ear. "Wanna go another round~" Blake would nod with eagerness. She'd go to push Yuri off of her but finds her hands are pinned. "I'm your mistress remember? I'm in charge~" Blake would pout. "But I thought mistress would enjoy getting pleasured by her naughty slave." She'd say,going along with this small roleplay. Yuri would smile at her. "Oh your so gonna do that whenever we fuck." Blake would blush crimson at her bluntness. "So there'll be a next time?" Yuri would nod,her eyes gleaming. "Baby,we can do as many fantasies as you please." Blake would smile. "Then its your turn for pleasure."

Yuri would growl as Blake got up but would stiffen as Blake turns her butt to Yuri and wiggles it seductivly. "I know you didn't get to cum yet," She'd whisper as she crawls backwards to Yuri,her butt wiggling. "So enjoy this mistress." And with that,Blake would sit her soft butt on Yuri's face,the latter moaning as she feels Blake put a hand in her panties,the other pulling her pj bottoms off. Yuri would grab Blake's hips and moan as Blake leans down and starts licking Yuri's pussy. However,Yuri would pull Blake back so they're now doing a 69,both girls moaning in pleasure as they eat each other out. With Blake's sensitivity from her first orgasm and Yuri's closeness to her first one,they were both soon whispering they were close.

Before they went any closer,Blake would move her pussy away from Yuri,who'd growl both from not getting to taste Blake as well as Blake stopping. Blake would move so Blake's laying on Yuri while she positions their pussies together,rubbing them against each other. Yuri would eagerly make out with Blake,their tounges sliding all over each other as they hear wet noises coming from their joint sexes. They wouldn't even try to hide their moans as they grind harder on each other,their hardened nipples rubbing against each other. Soon,they both kissed each other hard,moaning as they came,shivering as their juices mix.

They'd look at each other panting before Blake would get up,holding a hand out to help Yuri up,then putting their clothes on. Blake would purr as Yuri smacks her ass hard and gropes her breasts from behind. She'd slip somethng into Blake's pocket before pulling her hand out and rubbing her pussy,pulling that hand up so Blake will lick her fingers clean. "Mmmm good kitty~" She'd go on her knees and 'clean' Blake up too. After that,Yuri'd smile at Blake before walking off,Blake staring at her ass all the way til she sat down. At that point Blake would sit down and lay down,falling asleep with a smile on her face as inside her pocket sits Yuri's scroll number.


	3. Landing Strategy

_**FLW here with a bit of news. Unfortunately,no lemons on weekends. The reasons are that I won't be able to get a computer that can work or I can't get to one period. However,if I'm able to,I will post one.**_

 _ **As always please don't forget to review and request.**_

The next morning,Yuri stood on the cliff looking out to the Emerald Forest. Ozpin was explaining the objective and what they'd be finding,however Yuri wasn't paying attention,looking around for Blake. Secret sex in a forest was another scene straight from the Ninjas of Love series. However,as soon as Yuri spotted her,she was suddenly launched into the sky with a yowl. Ozpin and Glynda would watch her. "Seems someone didn't pay attention." They'd they watch a midair collision between the girl and a pink blur,the 2 of them falling to the forest below.

After a few tumbles through branches,Yuri would land on her back and as she looks up,she sees a shape falling towards her. "Rennnnn!" Yuri'd try to move but had gotten winded from a tree branch to the gut. *squish* The girl's breasts now sat on her face as the girl looked around. "Where'd she go?" Yuri would smile as she nipped the girl's breasts,hitting a nipple. THe girl would jump with an "eep!" and land almost 3 feet away. Yuri would get up and shake her head,breathing a bit hard. "Next time you want me to play with your breasts just ask." The girl would ignore her comment and waves hello. "I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Yuri would look Nora up and down,taking note of her curvy hips. "Yuri Cheshire." She'd look around to see if anyone else was remotely nearby. Listening and looking to find no one,she'd smile widely. She'd turn back to Nora and start moving over to her. Her advanced was stopped however when she heard a wierd mixture of sounds come from Nora. "What are you doing?" Nora would smile. "Making sloth sounds! Ren and I are gonna be partners,and the only way to do that is to find each other! We said that if we make a secret way of finding each other we were gaurenteed partners!"

She'd go to make another bad attempt when she wheeled around,Yuri having groped her butt. "mmmm~ Firmer then I thought~" Nora would blush. "Why'd you do that?" Yuri'd raise and eyebrow and step closer to her. "You'd rather I do these then?" She'd squeeze Nora's breasts,causing the girl to give a soft but cute moan. Her thumbs would run over Nora's nipples before the girl grabs her wrists. "I-I want..." She'd blush even more. Yuri would smile. "Oooooh~ does someone have a crush?" She'd pull her hands out of Nora's grip and grab her hips,pulling her close enough their breasts touch each other. "Are you gonna tell me or am I gonna get it out of you another way?" She'd kiss Nora hard,the girl startled,giving Yuri a chance to use her tounge,giving her one of those cute moans again. She'd push Nora back against a tree and squeeze her hips,pulling back to lick her lips.

Nora was blushing and confused. "I-I like Ren..." She'd look at Yuri. "B-but..." Yuri would tilt an eyebrow. "I-I don't wanna be with you..." Yuri would smile widely. "Oh no sweetie,you don't have to. I'll just be your friend." She'd cup Nora's chin and make her look her in the eye. "I already have my eye on another person,but we'll be friends. Friends who have the occasional sex." Yuri would smile. "Its an offer you can't refuse!" Nora would go to indeed refuse,but Yuri would kiss her again.

When they pull back this time,Yuri's hands would roam Nora's body,getting a feel for it,causing the girl to groan and squirm. Yuri would kiss Nora's neck and lick it as her hands start taking off Nora's armor,leaving the girl in a white t-shirt and her skirt. "Definitly leaving the skirt on." She said before taking Nora's shirt off. She'd give a fake gasp as she sees Nora isn't wearing a bra. "Naughty girl~ I think you deserve a spanking." Nora was flipped onto her stomach as Yuri sat down,putting Nora onto her lap. She'd tear the pink panties clean off and squeeze Nora's ass hard,earning a moan. "Oh this'll be so much fun~" She'd raise her hand and- ***SMACK*** Nora would cry out in pain,her right butt cheek a slight red. Yuri would pull as she spanks Nora hard,turning her cheeks red. She'd smack the left one so hard it left a handprint. Nora would keep groaning in pain,however Yuri felt her lap getting wet as she smelt Nora getting turnt on. After a while,Nora's groans of pain were turning to moans of pleasure. Despite all her strength,she as getting dominated,and it made her feel so wet. While she was spanking Nora,her other hand would going to Nora's clit,rubbing it between her fingers,causing Nora's moans to grow louder.

Before they get too far,they hear a stern male voice. "What's going on here." They'd both look to see one Lie Ren,blank face as usual. "Ren-ah!" Nora would blush and try to talk but Yuri would shush her. "Just becoming friends. You should join us,I know your girlfriend over here would like you to." Nora would blush,then blush even more as Ren looks at her. "..." "I was gonna show her all the positions a guy would want to do to her but this will be better." Ren would keep looking at Nora,her breasts bouncing from Yuri's spanking and moaning softly. "Is this true Nora." Nora would go to say no,but his stern face would stop her. "Y-Yes..." Yuri would stop and stand up, pulling up Nora and presenting her to him,holding her breasts to make them look bigger. Ren would walk over and look down at Nora,Yuri backing away so they can have a moment. She'd start looking around in case grimm show up but wierdly enough,nothing. When she turned back,Ren and Nora were kissing passionatly.

Ren would slide his hands to Nora's breasts and squeeze them,rubbing her nipples as Nora pulled him into a deeper kiss,taking a page from Yuri's book as she grabs his hips and pulls him closer. Meanwhile with Yuri,she'd sneak up behind Ren and reach in his pants,stroking his dick before pulling it out,letting it rest between Nora and Ren. "Stop with the lovey dovey stuff,lets get to the fun stuff~" Nora and Ren would deadpan at her and she smiles widely.

"Here,I'll start." She'd move Nora's hand onto Ren's dick and make her start stroking him. She'd then move Ren's hand to Nora's pussy and make him rub her. They'd both groan as she speeds up before letting go,letting them do it themselves,both of them blushing as they'd do so. "R-Ren? I'm close already..." She'd blush in embaressment. Ren would nod and start moving his finger inside of her,causing her to moan loudly. Yuri would grab Ren's dick and put it inside her mouth,causing him to groan and push his finger deeper. "You're not close,and I'm horny." She'd start bobbing fast while fingering herself hard,using 3 fingers,moaning and adding pleasure to Ren.

Eventually,Nora would moan loudly and cum,her knees shaking. Yuri was dripping wet as she had all 5 fingers in herself,moaning as she deepthroats Ren before cumming hard,Ren cumming in her mouth as he feels himself hit the back of her throat. All 3 of them would breath heavily as they start putting their clothes back on. "Can't wait for next time,we'll actually have more time to do stuff." Nora and Ren would blush and look at each other,then blush more. "Let's get going for now."


	4. Author's Note

_**FLW here with a bit of news. Due to exams coming up,I will be unable to post chapters from (Jan 16-Jan 24).**_

 _ **However,I will still be able to read requests and reviews so don't forget to do so.**_

 _ **I will attempt to put out the Weiss and Ruby chapters before Wedsnday (Jan 16).**_

 _ **After that,please be patient,I might even post 2-3 chapters when I get back,though no promises.**_

 _ **FLW,out.**_


	5. Shower with a Snowflake

_**FLW here,with a different kind of chapter:a non canon one. See,I had a bit of writer's block writing this one so I decided to try something different. Up next will be the Ruby chapter,which might be longer then my Blake chapter. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think of this chapter,I'm open to writing more Futa chapters but not Futa x Futa.**_

After the whole initiation,most people went to their dorm rooms,however some went to the showers in order to freshen up. One such person was the Heiress,Weiss Schnee. She was in the locker room getting undressed,the locker room mostly barren. Most people were excited to meet their team mates,but not Weiss. She was furious. How dare that klutz become a team leader instead of her! She was an heiress,she had more,much more skills then that child!

While she was grumbling under her breath,a certain blue haired girl was watching her,taking note of her small but perky breasts,her well toned behind,and her nice long legs. Yuri's fingers dipped into her own pussy as she watched the girl changing,however before she could get going,Weiss closed the curtain behind her and began changing again. Yuri furrowed her brow and sneaked over,pulling open the curtain slightly. She would be fairly surprised when she sees an 8 inch dick between Weiss's legs,Weiss having a blush as she starts the shower.

Weiss sighed as the cold water washed over her,her nipples perking up from the cold water and her dick semi hard. She was sort of relieved to finally let it free,seeing as she had to hide it at home. Her father would always verbally abuse her about it,calling her a freak while still using her as a trophy child,making her live a double life. She'd sigh and was about to start washing herself when she felt a soft hand grasp her cock from behind. She'd wheel around to see Yuri smiling her grin as always while stroking Weiss to erectness. "Quite the package you've got there." Weiss would turn crimson as she opens her mouth to yell at this girl for not only coming in here but touching her in such a way. However,the girl would push a finger to her lips,eyes gleaming hungrily as she squeezes Weiss's cock again. "Now now,you don't want someone hearing us do you?" Weiss's blush would deepen as Yuri's other hand cupped her cheek and made her look the cat faunus in the eyes. "Lets make a deal. I need some _relief._ You've most likely never felt pleasure before,at least not in the way I mean." She'd purr as Weiss's erection poked her leg. "Cmon,lets have some fun~"

Yuri would go on her knees,shaking her now wet hair out as she kept stroking Weiss off,licking up a bit of precum that would spill out. Weiss would groan softly as Yuri put the tip and only the tip in her mouth,licking it all over like a lolipop while she stroked the rest. More precum would spill out from Weiss's sensitivity. This was her first time she was being touched like this,as well as never being sexual with herself before. Weiss would stiffen as Yuri's hands squeeze her ass,causing her to moan. Yuri would smile and start taking more into her mouth,already trying to pull all of it in her mouth,gagging softly as it hit the back of her throat. She'd look up at Weiss and wink as she begins bobbing fast,Weiss's dick already twitching from how close she is.

Eventually,Weiss would cover her mouth as she moans loudly,cumming into Yuri's mouth. Yuri would drink ever drop eagerly,pulling it out of her mouth with a soft popping sound before she gets up,pulling the heiress into a heated kiss,using her tounge to play with Weiss's as water cascaded over them. While she's doing that,Yuri would take her cock and put it between her thighs,moving to get her erect again. Once she was fully erect,Yuri would pull Weiss to the ground,laying her on her back. Yuri would mentally capture the imagine of a blushing Weiss with an erect cock,shimmering from the shower. Speaking of said shower,Yuri would finally turn it off as before gripping Weiss with her hand,positioning her moist pussy over her large endowment. Weiss would go wide eyed. "Are you sure,w-won't it hurt?" Yuri would give her a smile. "Don't worry,I've already lost my virginity."

With that,Yuri would slowly descend onto Weiss's dick,moaning as it filled her up. It wasn't too thick but it was long,just about tapping her womb. Weiss panted hotly as she felt Yuri's walls clench down on her before she ascended,almost pulling her out before slamming her hips back down,casuing them both to moan loudly. Yuri would put her hands on Weiss's small breasts and play with them as she bounces,clenching on Weiss tightly whenever she went up. Weiss would suddenly put her hands on Yuri's waist,thrusting upwards whenever Yuri went down. "My turn to take charge." Yuri would smile and decided to play along,going in sync with her current partner,clenching tight on her erection as it pushed against her womb.

Weiss would eventually take it a step further as she gets closer,pushing Yuri onto the ground and thrusting into her. Yuri would moan loudly as Weiss reaches down and pinches Yuri's nipples,pulling them lightly before going down to suck on them. Yuri was pleasantly surprised as she continued to moan,mentally praising Weiss for being a fast learner. Weiss would pull back before thrusting,hitting a special spot and Yuri would cum,some of it getting on Weiss's waist. This set Weiss off,who'd thrust hard one more time before pulling out,cumming on Yuri's stomach and some even landing further up on her breasts and face.

The pair would pant before Yuri sat up,smiling at Weiss. "Your not too bad." She'd say as she wipes the cum off her face,liking her fingers clean. "I've got a position I wanna try,so I hope you still have some left in you." Jumping forward a bit,Weiss and Yuri now sat in a 69 position with Weiss on top,thrusting deep into Yuri's mouth as she had her tounge deep in Yuri's pussy. Yuri would moan loudly,using the vibration to add pleasure to Weiss's cock,sucking her off hard as she plays with her own breasts,twisting her nipples. Meanwhile with Weiss,she was rolling Yuri's clit between her fingers,pulling moan after moan out of the cat faunus. She could already feel herself getting close as Yuri moaned on her cock so she raised her hips and started face fucking Yuri hard,her balls slapping against Yuri's face. Weiss would moan and keep thrusting as she once again came in Yuri's mouth,the girl cumming onto Weiss's face.

Yuri would pull Weiss out of her mouth as she got to her feet,helping Weiss up. "Now we need to shower,don't want people getting ideas." She'd go to turn to water on when she was suddenly pushed against the wall. She'd look over her shoulder as Weiss smiled at her with a copy of her own grin. She felt Weiss rub her semi erect dick against her pussy,starting to get erect again. RIght before Weiss psuhed in,she'd stop and move to a different hole. Yuri's hairs and tail would stand on end as Weiss rub her asshole with her dick. "W-Wait! I've never done anal!" She had stopped the person who took her virginity from going there,but now it was actually happening. She'd try to break free of Weiss's grip,but realized she wasn't holding Yuri anymore. Yuri's hands were being held against the wall by Weiss's semblance and her feet the same to the ground. She'd gasp as she feels Weiss tap her asshole then start to push in. She'd groan and try to move as Weiss grabs her squishy ass and holds her in place as she pushes in quickly,causing Yuri to moan loudly as she feels Weiss go deeper and deeper.

Weiss would moan loudly too. Yuri's ass was so much tighter then her pussy,and she loved how Yuri clenched down on her,trying to adjust to Weiss's girth but she didn't allow it,beginning to thrust hard. Being dominated awaked something inside her,an urge to be on top,and she acted on it with reckless abandon,groping Yuri's breasts from behind as she thrusts into her with her hardest thrusts. Yuri's resistance quickly fell,her ass was an extremely strong weak spot for her,though she hadn't known it. Yuri's eyes would roll into the back of her head as her tounge lolls out,drooling as her legs shake. Already being close,Weiss wouldn't last long as she cums for the final time,Yuri cumming hard too. Weiss would release her semblance,leaving Yuri to use the wall as support for her shaky legs. Yuri couldn't help but feel she's unleashed a monster as Weiss simply gets dressed and walks to her room,already knowing who she could use for practice.

 _ **One last thing,despite the end being a cliff hanger of sorts,I do not at all intend to go anywhere with it.**_


	6. Venting Sexual Frustration

**( So I'm finally doing that Ruby request. Shoutout to DragonSlayerofAwesomeness for the request. This is not truly my own chapter,as I was given an image to use as the base for this chapter. The image is known as Ruby's BWTY Stuck by moguera2013 on deviantart. As always,review and please request what you'd like to see next.**

Yuri didn't know how much more she could take. She was walking through the halls at night,intent on catching someone out past curfew. However,her thoughts kept going to a certain caped individual. Her stunning silver eyes,her tight looking butt with cute pink panties,budding breasts,and outfit that showed off her body nicely. Yuri was getting wet just thinking about what sounds can come out of the rose reaper. However,every time she tried to make a move,either her big titty sister,Blake,or the heiress was with her,and when she wasn't with them she was in class or talking to other people. She tried to get Ruby in the shower once but ended up with a random girl. Then said girl punched Yuri in the face because Yuri scared her.

Needless to say,Yuri was mad.

She continued stalking through the halls when she heard struggling. She silently followed the noise,rounding the corner to see a sight which got her smiling. It was Ruby Rose stuck in a vent,her legs kicking out trying to get free,her Cresent Rose lying nearby. "Stupid weapon bearing hips! Ah! No offense sweetheart!" She said talking to Cresent Rose. Yuri would silently sneak over and clear her throat. "What are you doing here after hours?" Ruby would gasp and try to wriggle free. 'Er well you see...I got locked out." Yuri's smile would widen. "And why were you out after hours?" "B-Beacuse...I wanted some strawberries as a snack..." "I see...Then I guess I'll have to punish you while I have you here." "EH!?"

Ruby gasped as she felt her pants being slid down,hearing the mystery girl purr. "Nice panties~" Ruby blushed as said panties had a cookie on the back with a strawberry over her crotch. She wiggled her hips as the girl squeezed her butt,getting a good feeling for it. "My,quite big for someone your age~" Ruby gasped loudly as she felt the girl let go of one hand and then...*smack*

Yuri could feel herself get a bit moist as she watched Ruby's butt jiggle from the spank. "This'll be fun~" She said as she spanked Ruby again and again,'punishing' her. Ruby meanwhile would tear up as her butt got redder and redder,a red handprint on her right buttcheek. Yuri was rubbing herself with her left hand as she spanked with her right,smelling Ruby's arousal and getting even hornier. Her own pajamas had a damp spot rapidly growing. After 30 spanks,Yuri would stop spanking and lean against the wall,groaning softly as she fingered herself with 3 fingers. Her shirt had been pulled up over 1 breast,said breast being played with eagerly. She'd arc her back as she hits her g-spot and cums,staining her panties and pajama bottoms.

She sat there,panting softly before she turned back to the stuck Ruby,who was still trying to get free and was still missing pants. Yuri smiled as she got an idea and stood up,walking back to her nearby room and grabbing some stuff in a small pocket book-eske bag before going back to Ruby. She smiled widely as she put the bag down softly before rumaging through it. "Now ,I will continue your punishment starting now. After I am done you will be freed." Before Ruby can protest or even get a word out,Yuri would go on her knees,grab Ruby's legs,and give her virgin pussy a long lick. The effect was intantaneous as Ruby let out a loud gasp. "Now now ,we woudln't want your team finding you in this embaressing position now would we?" Ruby blushed with humiliation as she covered her mouth,tearing up as Yuri moved Ruby around,though it was a bit hard seeing how she was stuck.

Once she was spun around so she was on her back,Yuri got a good look at Ruby's slightly wet pussy before she put Ruby's legs on her shoulders,continuing to eat out the Rose Reaper. Ruby tried to hold in her moans,but they kept spilling from her lips,forcing her to keep her mouth covered. Yuri would move her hand and play with Ruby's clit between her fingers,the younger girl shaking as she feels like she's getting warmer and warmer. She also felt a strange feeling in her crotch. "I-I'm gonna..." She tried to squirm free,thinking she's gonna pee. However,as Yuri slides her tounge inside Ruby,Ruby would moan loudly and cum,giving Yuri a taste of her sweet juices. She'd lick Ruby again,not only cleaning her up but trying to make her cum again,having loved Ruby's taste. After she cleaned up she'd slide her tounge even deeper,still playing with Ruby's clit. Eventually,Ruby would cum again,albiet weaker.

Yuri would again clean her up before smiling. "Hmmmm what to do with you now?" Ruby panted softly. "T-there's more?" Yuri would smile wider. "Oh yes honey,so much more~" She'd reach inside her bag and pull out a purple strap on dildo. She'd tease the stuck girl by rubbing it against her pussy,the younger girl moaning softly. She'd get all nice and lubed up before teasing Ruby's asshole with it. Ruby would try to kick at Yuri but Yuri would trap her legs with one hand,smirking. "You know,I was gonna be gentle,but now I actually have to punish you." She'd line it up and start pushing it inside roughly,Ruby crying out as she feels it filling up her ass. She'd squirm from how big it is as Yuri smiles,spanking Ruby once.

Now now,I'm not done yet." She'd reach inside the bag again and pull out a vibrator. She'd push it inside of Ruby but leave it pressed against her virgin barrier. She'd reach for the control and start the vibrator at a low 2 out of 10 power. Ruby would moan as Yuri grabbed it and thrusted it gently,making it press against her hymen over and over again as she thrusts the one in her ass too,making it so once one is out the other goes in. Ruby could already feel herself get close to cumming again as Yuri gradually turns up the vibration to 4,still thrusting gently into her ass.

Yuri would finish Ruby off with an increase to 5. As Ruby came,Yuri would pull out of Ruby's ass and remove the dildo before looking through her bag again,grabbing a double ended vibrator and putting one part inside of her pussy and the other in Ruby's,both girls moaning softly. Yuri would grab Ruby's waist and pull the vibrator deeper into her as Yuri thrusted her hips,pulling it deeper inside herself. She'd keep up this game of thrusting and pulling,speeding up while gradually increasing the vibration until...*pop*

Yuri would blink as Ruby is suddenly pulled out of the vent,moaning as the vibrator goes deeper then expected,breaking her hymen. She'd land on Yuri's lap teary eyed from the pain. Yuri would hug her from behind,squeezing her breasts trying to make her fell pleasure instead of pain. Getting an idea she'd bend Ruby over and thrust her hips,making the vibrator go deeper as Yuri plays with her breasts. She was happy Ruby was free,that just meant she had more oppurtunities to do more stuff. Ruby just kept moaning as Yuri thrusted harder and harder,starting to spank Ruby again as she turns the vibrator up to 10. Ruby didn't even bother hiding her moans anymore as she drooled a bit.

Yuri would pull Ruby up and lean against a wall. She moved Ruby's legs so they made an M shape as she thrusted upwards into Ruby,going faster and faster,causing Ruby to moan louder and louder. Yuri sucked on Ruby's neck,leaving a mark before Ruby finally came again,this setting Yuri off,drenching her legs with her juices. However,Yuri's tail would stand up as she hears RWBY's dorm room open. SHe'd quickly pull Ruby off,leaning the young girl against the wall before activating her semblance,going invisible as Yang looked outside and gasped,seeing Ruby groaning softly,a bunch of dildos and stuff lying around. However,her eyes would look to the random bag lying on the ground. She'd look through it for a clue as to who did this and eventually found an emblem of a cat's smile. Yang growled as she picked up Ruby and walked inside her room. Someone was going to pay for this.

 _ **FLW here,finally finishing that request. Sorry for taking so long,I just couldn't find the inspiration to write this. However as you see I do now. I also have a bit of news,that I will now also be writing My Hero lemons,featuring a new character named Sekushi Kitsune. More info on her will be in my profile where Yuri's info is. As always,please review and request. If you want you can also request the first chapter of the My Hero lemons,called Hero of Lust,Ishtar. It will most likely be Deku but if you want me to shake it up let me know.**_


	7. Author's Note Take 2

_**FLW here with a bit of news,seeing as how New Girl on Campus is nearly at 5,000 views,I wanted to do something special. Unfortunately,I have no good ideas on what to do. So please,pm me or request your ideas in the reviews.**_

 _ **Sorry for slow chapters btw,I haven't felt inspired to write recently. I have a bit of writer's block it seems.**_

 ** _Updates on stories_**

 ** _Next chapter of New Girl will be Adult!Yuri x Summer Rose,titled One Last Time. It might be a little different compared to normal Yuri,but I hope you enjoy nevertheless._**

 ** _Next chapter of Hero of Lust will be Kirishima x Sekushi,title undecided._**

 ** _A new series called Master Mage of Pleasure,being the Fairy Tail series this time. Protagonist unknown but the first chapter will be ? x Lucy._**


	8. Hiatus

_**FLW here,and yes,you read the title correctly.**_

 _ **Recently,I've been trying to find time to write but school is kicking my butt,due to being in my senior year.**_

 _ **So,until I'm either out of school or things die down I'll be lying low.**_

 _ **Please be patient,for New Girl on Campus WILL return!**_


End file.
